Flying Apples
by JelloYelloMello
Summary: LExJP, second story. Lily's obsession with apples! Please review
1. Flying Apples

Flying apples

I had an apple everyday. It was my daily morning and breakfast ritual. Wake up at 6:30, get dressed, wait for my best friend Alice, and then skip off to the Great Hall to grab a lovely, ripe, juicy, red apple and devour it to the core. You took my apple you literally DIED! Or so Alice told me anyway, because apparently in fourth year someone stole the last apple and I was furious and I even went to the lengths of hunting that said person down. Lets just say he never ever touched an apple again.

And so my ritual continued, and I was now in seventh year as head girl and I had my fair share of red apples, which was until _someone, _being Dumbledore, decided we had to have a change. _Green _apples invaded and the _red _apples were banished. You could just about say that I was devastated. Looking back upon those times, I'm surprised I got that far into an addiction. We I was distraught, even to the brink of asking James Potter, yes, _the_ James Potter of the infamous Marauders, where the kitchens and the house elves were. I was so very close to asking as well. But I did have several of what Alice called: 'brain battles' in my head, where she said I screwed my face up, to the point where it became contorted. But, I didn't go to James. Instead the apples came to me. At first it was like 'yay! Gimmie' but Alice being the nice, kind and caring person she is _took_ them away saying that they could be 'poisoned'. Yeah right… right?

They came one a day, at the same time I used to have them. Always with a note. Always saying something like: 'enjoy the apple' or 'happy apple day, dearest Lily'. It wasn't particularly original but it was good to have the attention of someone even if I had no clue about who they were. When I finally convinced Alice that the apples weren't poisoned or charmed she gave them back! And I devoured _all _of them within the hour! And yes I did get many stares in the common room; because of the rate I was munching the delicious apples, but I was past caring. Only until a 'stray' flying apple hit me in the back of the head. Ah! My daily apple has arrived people! I must have looked very elated by the presence of the said apple because I heard a snigger from the far end of the common room, presumably what sounded like Sirius Black.

I slowly turned around, a dangerous aura surrounding me, glaring all the while. A few first years scampered. _Wimps. _My glare fell upon Black and he obviously cowered, furiously tapping Remus on the back.

"Not now, Padfoot! Some people do try to do homework you know!"

Black visibly gulped and turned a pale shade of white, which I didn't even know existed. Of the seven years he has known me did he never seem to absorb that you _never ever_ laugh at Lily Evans. Before I knew it, my luscious and enticing apple had disappeared from my hand and was _flying _towards his "attractive face". SPLAT! Ouch, even I heard that kind of contact. Great, what a waste of yummy apple. Gee. Brilliant way to start the day. Yes I said start. Obviously my brain was on strike today, because it is a Sunday, the day of almighty rest. And yes I did wake up at _eight_ on a on a _Sunday_ because eating apples, red apples, has taken over my life. I needed to find that mysterious apple sender.


	2. Finding the Apple Sender

Finding the Apple Sender

And so my plan came around. It was fun to go back to my childhood and play spy games and such, so I kept this top secret. Not even Alice, My best friend ever, knew that I, Lillian Evans, was going on a 'secret mission' to find my apple sender. And so my plan is:

Step one: receive the apple and charm it to show where it came from

Step two: find the person and thank them continuously

See. What a genius I am. A two-step-fool-proof-plan. Easy.

And so that was exactly what I did, and I followed the plan precise to each letter written with in the two sentences.

Guess who I found?

James Potter.

Arrogant, egotistical, bigheaded jerk of the century. Who knew he could think of someone else in that miniscule brain of his. Apparently he thought this might happen, just a little earlier. I was shocked to say the least. _James Potter. _The one I thought I hated. And so I stood utterly lost in my thoughts, that was until the stereotypical cough that always happen in that kind of muggle movie. He seemed to be waiting for something. I realized that he was late for lessons and had missed breakfast, but I had caught him in his jim-jams. I felt all the colour in the world rush to my face, making my cheeks burn. My feet acting on my own accord stumbled their way across the messy bedroom floor to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a meek 'thank you' and an apology. Walking to the door, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I had kissed James Potter on the cheek and somehow his apple giving actions had ignited something within me.


	3. Getting Together

Ah. The day after the 'confrontation'. Well I wouldn't necessarily say it was _that _drastic, but his actions had an effect on me and had now been etched into my brain. I could see my future being with him. I don't believe in fate or anything, superstitious stuff left for the likes of our divination teacher, professor Trestle **(A/N: I know crap name. Shoot Me.).**

Routine had to continue, or Alice would suspect something, because I was a sucker for routine. Nothing would stop my routine, or so it seemed until this morning. So when I still got the apple in the morning, I was just a little confused. But as usual, there was a note attached and so I opened it.

"To my dearest Lily flower. Will you go out with me?"

My quick room scan, told me where the Marauders, but they were not in their usual spot, but at that point this didn't bother me. What did bother me was how James obviously knew I was looking at him and had a knowing and excited smile on his lips. His playful smirk outlined to me 'yes?' as he mouthed it. A slight nod of my head seemed to make his smile even wider, dangerously attempting to split his face. I never knew that all those feelings had so much emotion behind them, but I was glad that I had realized. I told Alice that I would be back and that I was going to say hi to my boyfriend. Her face flashed a quick look of confusion, but that was gone as quickly as it came. Her eyes darted between James and myself as if she had already worked it out as her face also split into a smile that rivalled James'.

" Squeeeeeee! Oh My God. And about time too girlie! Go get him." And with that she gave me a shove in the small of my back and an indiscreet wink, because Alice could _never_ wink. Her co-ordination wasn't the best in the world. The push made me stumble and I was surprised the Great Hall was still loud with breakfast activity, because I was sure Alice was really loud. Remus must have seen me coming towards them as he gave a little wave, punched James lightly in the arm, and then continued reading. Sirius and Peter did not see me however and sustained their disgusting pig-out session. The sight was disturbing but I had better things on my mind. James, looked up and gave me a heart melting smile, bursting yet another door of 'love' in my heart. He rose from his seat to greet me and so I pecked him on the cheek. He however had something else in mind, and he grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear:

"I've waited too long to do this"

Then, he kissed me, like a full out snog fest, with out a care for anyone still eating or the professors. Soon after the initial shock had faded, I began to enjoy it, and the rest of the hall erupted into shouts of "about time" and wolf whistles were just about the only things that could be heard, but as cheesy as it sounds, it didn't really care.

I think it was about this time that Sirius had stopped eating and looked up.

"Oi! You guys! Go get a room!" he shouted swallowing a mouthful of toast. Then, I suppose he threw _my_ red apple. I slipped quickly from James' grip and caught the apple swiftly and deftly, my mood and aura once again radiating anger, my mood suddenly turning.

"Don't you ever touch my apples again. Ok, Black?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ok Lily…" he managed to squeak.

A few minutes later, the dangerous aura had gone and was replaced by an elated happiness. The whole hall had exploded with laughter after this, and I had rushed to apologise to Sirius after.

He just had to understand that no one, and I meant no one, could touch my apples, not even if he was my boyfriends best mate.


	4. What happened next?

What happened next?

After being out of Hogwarts for two and a half years, I was amazed that just one of my habits had stuck. You could probably guess which it was, my apples, and eating them in the morning. Except nowadays I have two, have to keep strong and healthy these days.

I could hear Harry upstairs, crying in his crib. He had just turned one, and was at the: 'I want everything now, so you will give it to me' stage. And so James being the most attentive father ever does precisely that, whereas I sit here as still as a pillar pondering how our child is going to turn out and whether this spoiling would turn him into a brat. Despite subconsciously knowing that this would never happen, this being somewhere deep, deep, deep down, I was oblivious now to my son's cries from upstairs. The pleads grew louder and entered the tightly closed bubble of thought surrounding my head and it finally clicked that James was not at home. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, because I was so self absorbed that I had blocked out the whimpers of my darling child.

Climbing the stairs, I felt revitalized after the long sit down, and was about to enter Harry's bedroom with immense fervour, determined to show me love and devotion to my child who could neither form full words and sentences nor understand what I was saying. I was sure, after analysing my actions that I would have looked like a complete and utter fool to an outsider, and Alice would tell you that, for a relatively clever person, I was pretty stupid sometimes. I reached the entrance of his room and brandished the door open, my eyes falling upon Harry. His baby soft skin and his looks, the somewhat cheeky smile inherited from his father, but the dark, emerald green of his eyes that was part of me. A surge of emotion coursed through me, and my brain insisted on my legs to move forward and my arms to reach out. Once he saw me he too spread his arms out as if to welcome me and I felt so dearly loved.

What happened next, flew by and shocked me still to this day, because as soon as I picked him up he said to me:

"_Gimmie an apple, mummy! I want apple!" _

I couldn't believe my ears but I felt a wave of joy and smothered Harry with kisses and ran down the stairs, faster than I had done before, reaching the kitchen within the minute. Pushing Harry into his high chair, I grabbed an apple, cutting and dicing it into tiny pieces. Sitting down, whilst facing Harry, whilst watching him munch happily on his snack, I realized something: his first words had been:

"_Gimmie an apple, mummy! I want apple!" _

Happiness invaded my thoughts as I had become conscious and aware of what his firsts words were. Even without this I would have been content, because guess what?

_My apple eating ritual would live on, even just for the next generation!_

But I never shared this though with James, I knew he would laugh and tease me, so I kept it to myself._ My little apple eating Harry! How I loved him! _


End file.
